It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Austin explains to Ally why he ruined all her dates.


**Based off of Brad Paisley's song 'It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway'. Every guy who dates Ally suddenly dump her a few days later. The reason might be a certain blonde boy.**

_Oh lighten up, where's your sense of humor_  
_They're just tiny little rumors_  
_That I started 'cause I'm lookin' out for you_

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" A short petite 22 year old Ally Dawson yelled as she entered Sonic Boom, knowing that her blonde best friend would be hiding out in the store, more precisely the practice room.

She couldn't believe what he had done.

She ran up to the practice room, and slammed open the door to see a terrified Austin.

"Oh-uh, h-hey Ally." He smiled nervously, him walking backwards as she cornered him.

"Don't you hey me!" She growled. "I can't believe you. I called Tom about our date, and he told me you told him that have two boyfriends, a husband, and an affair! You've been spreading rumors!"

"Oh lighten up. Where's your sense of humor? They were tiny ones. And they were because I was looking out for you!" Austin lied.

_Oh settle down, I'm just a little jealous_  
_And I'm sure those other fellas_  
_Never once believed the lies I told were true_

"You were looking out for me?" She screeched.

_No, I was jealous _He admitted mentally.

"Yeah, he wasn't good for you. And I'm sure none of the other guys believed the lies I told we-" Austin rambled and went wide eye, so did Ally.

"Tom's not the first guy you told lies too? Your the reason guys break up with me with no reason?" She demanded an answer, never feeling so angry with him.

"Uh, I might have told a few more." Austin squeaked.

"Like?"

_Like the time I told that cowboy that you used to be a man_  
_And the doctor you were datin' that you hide your wedding band_  
_Even if I am responsible for scaring them away_  
_You really ought to thank me, I was doin' you a favor_  
_'Cause it never woulda worked out anyway_

"Um, you remember that cowboy dude?" Austin asked, which was stupid because of course she remembered.

"Seth, yes." She said coldly.

"I might have told him you use to be a man."

"WHAT?!" Ally screamed, forcing Austin to cover her mouth, her sending him daggers.

"Look, I'm sorry. But he was too stupid for you. I mean he did believe the lie." Austin spoke, remembering how he smirked when Seth ran off.

"There were other rumors, weren't there?" She questioned, but it was more of a statement. It would explain a lot.

"Um, maybeee." Austin drug out, getting a slap in the back of the head. "I might have told that pre-med student that you dated that you're married but hide your wedding ring." Austin flinched, expecting Ally to blow up, but she bit her tongue, wanting to hear everything.

"You really ought to thank me though." Austin sighed. "None of those relationships would have worked out anyway."

"How do you know?" Ally spit. "One of them could have been my soul mate."

Austin's heart broke at that, because he believed he was Ally's soulmate.

_Oh can't you see, the reason that I'm doin'_  
_All the crazy things I'm doin'_  
_Is because I really care about you girl_  
_And I'll admit I go a little farther_  
_Than I know I probably oughta_  
_But it's all because I need you in my world_

"Look, I know they're not your soulmates." He couldn't explain why to her. "And I know I go a little farther then I probably should, but it's because I'm afraid I'll lose you. That you'll chose a new boyfriend over your bestest blonde buddy." Austin spoke, trying to sound cute. Ally's face softened a hair, but hardened again.

"Austin, I would never leave you. But that's still no excuse for you telling those rumors. And how do you know they're not my soulmate?" She asked, bringing it back to the first question.

However, he didn't want to answer.

"There are a few more rumors I told guys." He managed out, receiving more anger from the brunette. He'd rather her be angry then tell her how he truly feels and lose her forever.

_Like the time I told that lawyer that you spent a year in jail_  
_And the salesman you were seein' you hang out at cheap motels_  
_Even if I am responsible for scaring them away_  
_You really ought to thank me, I was doin' you a favor_  
_'Cause it never woulda worked out anyway_

"Well that law student you dated, Mr. Stupid face, I told him that you uh, spent time in jail. And I told that guy who sold magazines that you spend a lot of time in really cheap motels."

"The law student was James, and he told me he couldn't date me cause we were too different...I thought that meant music verse law. And really? Cheap motels? Are you calling me a slut?" She asked, highly offended.

"What? No of course not! I just said things to get them to back off!" He admitted.

"Look Austin, I know you care about me a lot, and you say you were trying to protect me, but why would you go to great le-" She cut herself off, a smirk now playing on her face.

"You were jealous."

_I can't stand the thought of you with anybody else_  
_I know I've gone overboard but I can't help_ _myself_

He sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of it anymore.

"Yes, okay? I was freaking jealous. I can't stand the thought of you with anybody else. I know I do sometimes go overboard but I can't help myself. You're worth going overboard for." He breathed.

He noticed a genuine smile make it's way to her face.

"I love you Ally." He moved closer to her, hoping it was the right move. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew it was.

"I love you Austin." She replied. "You might be a complete idiot, and horrible jealous, and annoying-"

"Is this going somewhere?" Austin asked pouting. Ally giggled.

"But I do love you." She finally added. His grin couldn't have gotten any bigger. He pulled her close, his arms around her waist and her arms moving around his neck. They slowly started leaning in, when Ally stopped.

"Are there anymore rumors you spread?" She asked with a suspicious eye.

"Nope." He said, this time lying perfectly.

That's when she smiled and leaned in for the kiss

_Like the time I told that dentist you had seven little kids_  
_And you doubled as a dancer at the strip joint on the ridge_  
_Even if I am responsible for scaring him away_  
_You really ought to thank me, I was doin' you a favor_  
_'Cause it never woulda worked out anyway _

_It's all because I love you and I can't stop thinkin' of you_  
_And it never woulda worked out anyway_

Okay, so he might have told that dental student that she liked that she has 7 kids, and that she was also a stripper...but Ally didn't need to know that.

Besides, it never would've worked out anyway.

**Hey, like it? *hopeful look* **

**I appreciate this. Sorry if I'm boring you.**

**Anyway, review?**


End file.
